Rebellion in the Rim - Campaign Expansion
"Take command of the farthest reaches of the galaxy with the Rebellion in the Rim Campaign Expansion for Star WarsTM: Armada! Imperial and Rebel forces clash in the galaxy’s most lawless regions, where the spark of rebellion has grown into a flame that threatens to destroy the Empire. These distant reaches are filled with vital allies and resources that may mean the difference between victory and defeat in the war for the galaxy." "Rebellion in the Rim allows two to six players to participate in a campaign spanning multiple fleet battles in which you will create a custom commander to lead your task force. Victory depends on developing your commander’s abilities and working closely with your team to determine which side will control the fate of the Rim!" This is not a standalone product. A copy of the Star WarsTM: Armada Core Set is required to play. FFG Homepage "The galaxy is at war. The Galactic Civil War rages across the stars, nowhere more fiercely than the lawless Mid and Outer Rim. Newly promoted commanders lead their fleets to these systems, looking to make a name for themselves as they vie for resources, allies, and ever more control of the galaxy. As they grow in power, all suspect that a grand final battle is approaching in the Rim—one that will determine whether the growing Rebellion will be crushed under the fist of the Empire, or if the spark of hope will burn down the established power structure and allow a new age to begin." FFG Announcement More info at FFG Video Livestream from FFG from 07/16/2019 Rule Set * Rebellion in the Rim Campaign Guide Components * 2 Team Rosters * 6 Fleet Rosters (Download ''Rosters ''here...) * 1 Campaign Map * Stickers and Tokens (e.g. Raid Tokens) *new Obstacle Tokens ** Purrgils ** Exogorths ** Gravity Rifts Upgrade Cards (x28) Fleet Command: * • Take Evasive Action! (x2) Offensive Retrofit: * Advanced Transponder Net (x2) * Proximity Mines (x3) * Reserve Hangar Deck (x3) Officer: * Expert Shield Tech (x2) * • Captain Rex * • Ezra Bridger * • Sabine Wren * • Commander Vanto * • Commander Woldar * • Iden Versio Support Team: * Auxilliary Shields Team (x2) Title: * • Corvus (Raider Title) * • Harrow (VSD Title) * • Liberator (CR90 Title) * • Vanguard (Nebulon Title) Turbolasers: * Linked Turbolaser Towers (x2) Weapons Team: * Weapons Battery Techs (x2) Objective Cards (x23) * Assault (x4) ** Ion Storm ** Marked for Destruction ** Rift Assault ** Suprise Attack * Defense (x4) ** Abandoned Mining Facility ** Asteroid Tactics ** Fleet in Being ** Rift Ambush * Navigation (x4) ** Doomed Station ** Hyperspace Migration ** Infested Fields ** Volatile Deposits * Campaign Objectives (x11) ** Base Defense: Armed Station ** Base Defense: Fighter Wing ** Base Defense: Ion Cannon ** Double Agent ** Hired Scum ** Holonet Override ** Pilot Defection ** Prototype Recovery ** Recruit Allies ** Steal Supplies ** Volatile Cargo Squadron Cards (x8) * • Lando Calrissian (YT-1300) * • Mart Mattin (YT-2400) * • Kanan Jarrus (HWK-290) * • Malee Hurra (Scurrg H-6) * • Hondo Ohnaka (Firespray) * • Moralo Eval (YV-666) * • IG-88B (Aggressor) * • Tel Trevura (JumpMaster) Category:Expansion Packs Category:Campaign Category:Rule Set Category:Videos